Fleur In Love
by Azema
Summary: Ne le voyait-il donc pas ? Etait-il donc aveugle pour ignorer ses yeux qui lui hurlait son amour ? Bill Weasley était l'homme de sa vie, elle le savait. Et lui, il se contentait de la voir comme sa secrétaire ou comme un autre petite soeur dont il devait prendre soin. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, parce qu'elle avait besoin de lui, aujourd'hui et pour toujours.
1. Chapter 1

_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Et vu qu'il n'y a même pas de O.C, je ne peux même pas prétendre à ça. Bon, tant pis. _

_Blablabla de l'auteur : Bill et Fleur. C'est un couple auquel je ne m'étais jamais attaquée jusque là, puis j'ai trouvé l'inspiration. Ce sera une fiction courte, deux ou trois chapitres, j'espère. Juste une pause littéraire quoi ! _

_Je vous laisse en compagnie de ce premier chapitre. Bonne lecture. Et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review ( ou une grande ! )_

* * *

**Fleur In Love **

_" Un jour, j'ai commencé à t'aimer. __Quand je m'en suis rendue compte, il était déjà trop tard… "_

* * *

Sa mère lui avait dit un jour que lorsqu'une vélane ressentait de l'amour pour un humain c'était définitif. Cette personne serait unique, l'unique, pour aussi longtemps que durerait son existence. Et comme sa grand mère, sa mère aimait son père depuis le premier instant et à jamais.

Fleur avait eu peur, peur de tomber amoureuse, peur que ce soit sans rémission possible. Pendant des années elle avait choisi de jouer avec les relations, de ne jamais s'attacher, d'être superficielle, versatile. Elle s'était amusée de son pouvoir, de son influence, quitte parfois à blesser un peu les autres au passage. Fleur avait rit des sentiments naissant de ses camarades. Elle les avait nargué, clamant que l'amour n'était qu'une illusion et qu'elle ne se laisserait jamais avoir. Elle s'était contenté de choisir ses partenaires pour qu'ils la mettent en valeur, qu'ils lui apportent amusement ou fierté. Et c'était si simple, si pratique, si rassurant de se sentir libre.

Malgré ses précautions, en dépit de sa volonté, c'était arrivé. Il était arrivé et l'avait chamboulé, sans même le savoir, sans même le vouloir.

La première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, elle était encore étudiante. Elle s'en souvenait encore, il lui avait fait forte impression avec son look de rockeur, sa carrure et sa flamboyante chevelure. Il était grand, beau, viril… forcément, elle l'avait remarqué. A l'époque c'était bêtement physique, elle s'était imaginé à son bras, paradant fièrement.

Puis, le hasard les avait réuni de nouveau. Quand il lui avait parlé, quand il l'avait reconnu, quand il avait plaisanté pour rendre l'immersion plus facile, quand il s'était montré patient, quand il lui avait expliqué tous ce qu'elle voulait savoir, quand il s'était montré généreux sans jamais rien attendre en retour… Quand il lui avait sourit, simplement, aussi doux et sincère qu'un enfant… Elle avait commencé à le regarder avec cet air débonnaire qu'on les adolescentes pour leur premier amour. Cet air stupide et passionné dont elle s'était si souvent moquée.

* * *

C'était les vacances de Noël. Fleur avait réussi a obtenir un congé exceptionnel de la part de Gringotts pour passer toutes les fêtes dans sa famille, en France. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'elle avait retrouvé sa maison et ses anciennes habitudes. Et Rosemonde, sa meilleure amie, aussi.

- Comment on sait qu'on est amoureux ? Demanda Fleur à sa meilleure amie.

La brunette se retourna vers elle et la dévisagea avec une moue perplexe. Fleur n'était pas amoureuse, en 19 ans elle n'avait jamais ressenti ce genre de sentiments. Mais le blonde semblait des plus sérieuse à cet instant précis, presque inquiète.

- Tu sors avec un english ?

- Non, bien sur que non ! Certainement pas, ils sont tous difformes et malpolies, se défendit Fleur, courroucée, comme si une telle perspective était parfaitement inenvisageable.

- Je te connais bien, sourit Rosemonde, plus tu t'emportes moins tu es crédibles. Tous, sauf un, peut-être ?

Fleur soupira avant de s'éventer avec un magazine qui trainait sur un guéridon du séjour. Il ne faisait pourtant pas tellement chaud mais elle sentait que ses joues commençaient à devenir bouillantes rien que d'évoquer le sujet. Elle n'avait pas sa légèreté habituelle et ce détail n'avait pas échappé à son amie.

- Comment-il s'appelle ?

- Je t'ai posé une question à laquelle tu n'as pas répondu, je te rappelle, tenta Fleur tout en se laissant gracieusement tomber dans un fauteuil. J'ai la priorité, ajouta-elle en fixant Rosemonde d'un air convaincu.

- Si tu me demandes ça, Fleur, c'est que tu le sais déjà.

Imperceptiblement, la blonde soupira, vexé d'être si transparente même pour sa meilleure amie. Cette dernière s'agenouilla en face d'elle et lui prit les mains, toujours si souriante et compatissante. Et Fleur se détendit.

- Je savais qu'un jour ça t'arriverais aussi, même si tu as toujours dit le contraire, se moqua gentiment la sorcière. Ca n'empêche, cet homme doit être un dieu pour avoir réussi un tel exploit.

- Oui, en quelque sorte, rêvassa Fleur un instant.

- Je sais, s'exclama brusquement Rosemonde alors que son sourire s'élargissait toujours plus et que ses yeux brillaient de malice. C'est ton supérieur ! Celui dont tu m'as parlé dans tes lettres ! Haaaa, Fleur, tu es une incorrigible midinette dans le fond. Ca mérite du champagne, s'exclama la brunette, ravie, tout en se relevant brusquement. Comment il s'appelle déjà, l'homme de ta vie ?

- Ce n'est pas l'homme de ma vie, je l'aime bien, c'est tout. Et puis, de toute façon, il ne s'intéresse pas à moi de cette façon.

Bill Weasley… ce grand nigauds osait la regarder comme une petite soeur, une simple camarade et non comme une femme. Rosemonde ouvrit des yeux comme des soucoupes l'espace d'un instant. Bien sur, c'était aberrant. Elle même, cela l'avait surprise au début de voir comme elle l'indifférait, sur ce plan là en tout cas.

- Ca, c'est pas possible ! Y'a rien eu ? Même pas un petit regard ? Tu m'as pourtant dit qu'il était très gentil avec toi ? Si même toi tu n'arrives pas à plaire à ce type, c'est qu'il a un problème.

- Il ne se fait pas passer pour quelqu'un d'autre pour me plaire, lui !

- Et tu le défends au lieu de te morfondre, rit la brune. Il va falloir que tu fasses comme nous autre, commun des mortels… Ou que tu utilises tes pouvoirs.

Maintenant qu'il avait volé le coeur d'une semi-vélane, il avait scellé le destin. C'était lui l'unique. Et il lui manquait à chaque seconde. Elle n'imaginait pas vivre loin de lui et être privé de sa voix, de son sourire, de ses petites manies. Pour le première fois Fleur devait se contenter d'observer de loin, de prendre ce que l'être aimé voulait bien lui donner, même si elle rêvait de plus.

* * *

- Bonjour Bill, s'exclama Fleur en entrant dans le bureau du sorcier, rayonnante et en avance d'une bonne demi-heure.

Jamais elle n'avait été aussi impatiente de reprendre le travail. Les deux dernières semaines lui avait paru une éternité. Enfin elle posait les yeux sur son profil constellé de taches de rousseurs avec une expression de ravissement sans pareille.

- Fleur, salut, répondit-il après un moment de flottement en se tournant complètement vers sa jeune secrétaire. Tu as l'air en forme, tu as du passer de très bonnes fêtes ?

- Oui, excellentes, affirma-t-elle avec un large sourire qui découvrait ses dents si blanches.

Mais ce n'était qu'une semi-vérité, et sa bonne humeur n'avait strictement aucun rapport avec les vacances. Son air ravie, son aura flamboyante n'était du qu'à la présence de son collègue. Un collègue qui était en train de se démener sans grand succès avec une cravate. Sans doute Bill avait-il une réunion importante car il avait troqué son look habituel contre une tenue bien plus formelle.

Fleur posa son sac sur son propre bureau et retira son mentaux et son écharpe. Bill la dévisagea un instant avec incrédulité, il leva un sourcil amusé et retourna finalement à son noeud de cravate. La jeune portait une robe noire des plus affriolante qui n'était pas vraiment faite pour la saison. Elle fut un peu déçu de constater que cela n'avait eut qu'un effet mitigé sur le sorcier.

- Besoin d'aide ? demanda-t-elle.

- J'ai l'air si désespéré que ça ?

- Oh oui ! acquiesça Fleur en s'approchant d'une démarche féline.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu ajouter quoique ce soit la jeune femme lui volait le tissu soyeux, le regard plongé dans le sien, frôlant ses mains avec délectation. Il fronça les sourcils, prit au dépourvu un instant avant de baisser les yeux et de se laisser faire.

- Tu n'es plus en France, si tu ne met pas des vêtements un peu plus chauds tu vas attraper un mauvais rhume, conseilla le sorcier sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Et on a beau avoir de très bon médicomages à St Mangouste, le rhume se soigne toujours aussi mal.

Elle se faisait belle pour lui, tout ce à quoi il pensait c'est qu'elle risquait de tomber malade et il plaisantait dessus. C'était presque découragent, même si elle aimait profondément cette façon qu'il avait de se préoccuper de son bien être.

- Je sais, c'est pour faire plaisir à quelqu'un en fait, glissa-t-elle avec malice.

Elle retint un sourire, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure tout en essayent de se concentrer sur le noeud.

- Il travaille ici ? questionna Bill, simplement emprunt de curiosité.

- oui, oui, souffla Fleur.

Elle acheva de mettre en place de morceau de tissus et releva les yeux vers le roux. Comme elle s'y attendait, il n'y avait pas une seule pointe de jalousie qui se lisait sur ses traits. La sorcière failli soupirer de frustration. Ne le voyait-il donc pas ? Son regard, tout son corps et son âme criait son amour pour lui des qu'il était à proximité. Elle défroissa la veste du plat de la main.

Puisqu'il ne voulait pas faire un seul effort, elle n'avait plus le choix. A vrai dire, Fleur était bien incapable de contenir son aura. La jeune femme souriait innocemment dévorant pourtant des yeux son collègue. Bill ne pouvait pas lui résister, doucement elle vit ses pupilles se dilater, ses iris la fixer avec une fascination toute nouvelle. Puis, dans un élan incontrôlable le sorcier plaqua ses lèvres contre celles de la jeune fille, ses mains emprisonnant sa nuque délicate, lui procurant un frisson d'extase.

Mais ce baisé plein de fougue ne dura que trop peu de temps. Fleur avait à peine eu le temps de savourer cet instant qu'il était déjà passé. Bill l'avait soudainement lâché et reculé de plusieurs pas. Cette fois il ne rigolait plus du tout, à mi-chemin entre surprise et colère.

- Fleur, dit-il avec gravité, est-ce que tu viens d'utiliser tes pouvoirs de vélane sur moi ?

- Oui, répondit-elle, coupable.

Elle ne pouvait pas lui mentir. S'il posait cette question ce n'était que pour la forme. Il la dévisagea, la mâchoire serré, l'oeil sombre et réprobateur. Ce sentiment de joie intense venait de se transformer en une anxiété palpable.

- Tu peux bien t'amuser avec qui tu veux, ça m'est égal, mais je n'ai rien fait pour mériter ça, lâcha-il d'une voix glaciale après un long silence.

Puis, sans même lui adresser un autre regard il la contourna et sorti de la pièce. Il ne restait à Fleur qu'un grand vide et l'impression d'avoir commit une énorme erreur. C'était vrai, elle avait usé et abusé de ses pouvoirs et de ses charmes par le passé. Ca ne faisait pas d'elle un monstre. Pourtant, elle n'avait aucune envie que Bill la voit de cette façon.

Doucement des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues et elle se mit à sangloter. Et s'il ne voulait plus travailler avec elle ? S'il ne voulait plus la voir ? S'il ne voulait plus être un "ami" ? Ou simplement, s'il se montrait froid et distant ? Fleur ne pouvait pas imaginer une telle chose. Une fleur dépérissait sans soleil, et Bill Weasley était devenu son soleil.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fleur in love**

_" Quand tu n'es plus là tout me manque, t__a présences m'éclaire et me conforte dans cette étrange idée… __Il semblerait que je t'aime..."_

* * *

Transperçant le silence de cette calme fin d'après midi on cogna vigoureusement à la porte. Fleur sursauta avant de se redresser pour jeter un oeil inquiet par dessus le dossier de son canapé. On frappa de nouveau.

Fleur se leva lentement et traina sa carcasse emmitouflée dans une couverture jusque à l'entré. Par le judas elle n'aperçut qu'un couloir vide. Avait-elle rêvé ? Ou la personne s'était-elle rapidement découragé ?

- Fleur, je sais que tu es là, lui parvint une voix familière depuis l'extérieur.

Son coeur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle n'était pas du tout en tenue pour recevoir de la visite. La sienne encore moins. Fleur sut pourtant faire fit de son apparence et elle décrocheta la serrure à la hâte.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit enfin, l'ainé des Weasley posa sur la jeune femme un regard noir qui s'adoucit néanmoins quelque peu en constatant le piteux état dans lequel elle se trouvait. Les cheveux en bataille, la mine fatiguée, les yeux rouges, grelotante dans son pyjama et sa couverture, cette femme là était loin de la Fleur d'il y avait une semaine.

- Tu ne crois pas que tu en fais un peu trop, soupira le roux en se glissant à l'intérieur sans attendre qu'on l'y invite.

- Bill.., gémit-elle en dardant sur lui son regard éploré.

Mais il était trop occupé à observer la pièce principale, jonché de restes de casse-croutes en tout genre, de mouchoirs usagés, de magazines féminin et de vêtements sales. Fleur n'était pas bordélique mais elle s'était laissé aller ces derniers jours.

Au fond d'elle, elle était heureuse. Certes, il était certainement là dans le but de lui remonter les bretelle pour avoir séché presque une semaine de boulot mais ça n'avait pas tellement d'importance. Elle referma la porte et se planta au milieu du salon, un petit sourire timide au bord des lèvres.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu étais du genre à te cacher pour si peu, déclara Bill.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu étais du genre à te formaliser pour si peu, répliqua-t-elle brusquement dans un sursaut d'aplomb.

Fleur avait surement noirci le tableau, mais sa réaction avait été un peu trop brutale et inhabituelle pour qu'elle puisse l'analyser sereinement. Le sorcier resta interdit un instant, puis il fronça les sourcils comme il l'avait fait ce jour là. Espérant calmer l'irritation qu'elle sentait poindre en Bill, elle lui prit la main.

- Je suis désolée, dit-elle doucement. Je ne recommencerais plus, mais ne me vire pas…

C'était assez incroyable mais Fleur avait un ton presque suppliant et des yeux de chien battus. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait pour l'instant, c'était pouvoir lui tenir la main et rester à ses cotés le plus longtemps possible.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, la rassura le roux en posant une main amicale sur ses cheveux.

Si elle avait était un chat on aurait pu l'entendre ronronner à des kilomètres à la ronde. A nouveau son visage irradiait d'un bonheur naïf et profondément sincère. La jeune femme fixait le visage de son supérieur avec une passion plus qu'évidence qui le mit presque mal à l'aise. Il retira vivement ses mains de tous contacts avec sa jolie secrétaire et déglutie bruyamment, apparemment gêné par l'intensité de ses iris d'un bleu quasi surnaturel qui le dévisageaient.

- Tu as faim ? Tu veux manger avec moi ? Demanda Fleur qui n'avait aucun envie de le roux s'en aille.

- Non, ne te dérange pas. On m'attends de toute façon, s'excusa-t-il.

- Allez, s'il te plait. je n'ai pas vu âme qui vive depuis une semaine.

- Ni manger un véritable repas, plaisanta Bill.

- Ni manger un véritable repas, répéta Fleur dans un petit rire.

De nouveau elle donna libre cours à son air suppliant, espérant qu'il ferait pencher la balance en sa faveur.

- Bon, d'accord, soupira l'aine des Weasley. Mais je ne pourrai pas rester longtemps.

Ca, ce n'était pas bien grave. Il avait dit oui, et c'était déjà suffisant pour la projeter dans un état d'euphorie. Et elle se précipita dans la cuisine pour préparer un petit quelque chose, rapide mais assez bon pour lui donner envie de revenir.

* * *

- Bill est là ? demanda la voix sifflante de Ramola Higgins .

Fleur leva les yeux de ses comptes pour fixer l'intruse, coincé dans l'encadrement de la porte, d'un regard passablement ennuyé.

- De toute évidence, non, répondit-elle avec un dédain à peine voilé.

- Et il revient quand ?

Sa collègue lui adressa un sourire des plus hypocrite qui ne fit qu'irriter d'avantage la française. Cette femme était une plaie, un véritable parasite. Il ne se passait pas une journée sans qu'elle ne vienne quémander de l'aide ou distraire Bill. Fleur appréciait de moins en moins d'avoir une rivale.

- Aucune idée !

Et quand bien même elle l'aurait su qu'elle serait restée aussi muette qu'une tombe.

- Ramola, qu'est-ce qui vous amènes encore ?

Bill venait de pousser la porte et bousculant un peu la sorcière il traversa la pièce pour poser quelques dossiers sur son bureau. Puis, il se retourna vers la visiteuse.

- Ce n'est pas grand chose, répondit la jeune femme d'une voix mielleuse qui donna immédiatement la nausée à Fleur. Je voulais juste savoir si tu étais au courant pour ce soir.

- Oui, nous étions au courant, déclara brusquement Fleur sans se départir de son air supérieur. Nous serons là. Tous les deux. Et maintenant, on a du travail. Je suppose que toi aussi…

- Evidement…

Les deux jeune femmes s'affrontèrent quelques longues secondes, se lançant des éclairs invisibles du regard. Puis, Ramola tourna finalement les talons.

- Bon après midi alors, glissa-t-elle dans un dernier battement de cil enjôleur à l'adresse du sorcier.

Des que la porte se fut refermée Fleur se détendit contre le dossier confortable de son fauteuil. Sur son visage planait désormais une mine satisfaite.

- Je vois que vous vous entendez de mieux en mieux, ironisa Bill en s'asseyant face à ses dossiers.

- Elle abuse de ta gentillesse, je trouve ça scandaleux.

Mais cela semblait plutôt faire rire Bill dont les yeux malicieux se moquaient gentiment de sa secrétaire par dessous quelques mèches rousses. Il sourit, clairement amusé mais ne dit rien, se contentant d'hocher la tête d'un air mystérieux.

- Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas les soirées entre collègues, glissa soudain Bill après de longues minutes de silence, sans pour autant quitter des yeux son ouvrage.

Fleur avait toujours refusé à chaque fois qu'on lui avait proposé. Passer une soirée dans une taverne bruyante et enfumée à boire des pintes de bierreaubeurres jusqu'à être saoul, c'était le genre de choses qu'elle trouvait vulgaire et désagréable. Plus par préjugé et par peur de l'inconnu contre chose cela dit.

- Puisque c'est pour le fêter le mariage de Peter, je me suis dit que c'était une bonne cause, expliqua-t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas aussi terrible que tu le crois. Si tu évites les mélanges et les mains baladeuses, tu devrais même t'amuser, plaisanta le roux sur un ton presque sérieux.

- Si tu cherches à me dissuader de venir en me faisant peur, tu n'y arriveras pas. J'ai participé au tournois des trois sorciers, je te rappelle.

Et surtout, il était impensable qu'elle laisse Ramola profiter de la situation pour prendre de l'avance. Rien que d'imaginer cette pimbêche suspendu au bras du roux lui donnait des aigreurs. Même si ça devait prendre 100 ans pour que Bill Weasley en prenne conscience, Fleur le savait, ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre.


End file.
